Kendall's Knight and Shiny Armor
by michaelandrhett
Summary: This is a sequel to "Kendall's Nightmare" Ever since that night she had that nightmare. Several days later one of her friends find out about it. After that it all goes down from here. Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan made.


Kendall was furiously looking at Chase and she had her morpher out directly at him.

"You were eavesdropping on us!?" Kendall said angry. She was almost in tears.

"More like accidentally listening." He said nervously. After that she picked him up and threw him out of the room with him doing the goofy yell. After that, the day continued as normal until...

"Ivan your shift's next." Kendall said before seeing someone else.

"Hello..." the person said who was Snide who had a picture of her and her family in half.

"S-Snide?" She said shaky voice. Ivan was looking at her with concern.

"Mrs. Morgan? Are you okay?" Ivan asks in shock.

"Huh? Ivan? Umm... Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night. " She replied lying.

"Really because you thought I was that fiend Snide." Kendall then looked away from him. Then the vision happened again only this time, he had the picture of her friends on fire and the dead body of Keeper in his hands.

"You're next purple ranger!" Snide said before disappearing.

"I-I'll be right back." Kendall stuttered while walking back to the base. Ivan looked at her wondering why she stuttered.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Ivan muttered to himself before started his shift.

After that, Kendall went into the base and covered her face with her hands.

"I have to be dreaming, I have to be." she said to herself when she sees the graveyard except this time Ivan's grave is missing and then she sees Ivan walking up to her and collapsing.

"Why did you... let me die? This is YOU'RE fault!" he said before dying.

Kendall then screams causing her to throw something at the wall which Ivan hears and heads to the base. Once he got there, he saw Kendall panicking and scared.

"My lady! Is something the matter?" Ivan said. Once he walked to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down from panicking.

"Ivan?" She said turning around. She sees his face with a worried look. "Oh thank gosh. You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied back. " Are YOU okay Mrs. Morgan?"

"Well... kind of." She says before Snide appears and just laughs with the torn up family photo.

"Go away Snide!" She shouted without realizing she shouted out loud.

"Mrs. Morgan! It's me Ivan! You're not okay are you my lady?" Ivan said in concern.

"I'm sorry!" She said while her voice cracked. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she let out a quiet sob, Ivan then carefully removed her glasses to gently pat the tears on her face with a clean handkerchief.

"It's my fault... It's my fault!" she said while sobbing.

"What do you mean my lady?" Ivan replied.

Kendall then hugged him out of nowhere now crying.

"Mrs. Morgan... oh man. Hallucinations, true sorcery to a women's heart." Ivan said hugging her back, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Hey... it's okay it's not you're fault, whatever you did." He added.

"I saw Snide at the cafe and then he held up a dead body of Keeper and my family photo torn apart then I was at a graveyard with our names on them all of us.

"Including myself?" Ivan asks with shock.

"Yes but you collapsed and said it was my fault. It's all my fault!" Kendall replied crying burying her face into his chest.

"Shhhhhh... It's okay I'm here and alive. Don't cry please." He said rubbing her back, rocking back and fourth holding her close to him to comfort her. Once she calmed down, she remained in his arms.

"So you now know my nightmare." she says muffled by his chest.

"I guess my lady. Are you okay now?" Ivan asks still holding her close still rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Can we stay like this? It's kinda nice." Kendall replied moving her head near his neck resting it there.

"As you wish my lady." After that, the two just sat there hugging each other. In the other room Prince Phillip and Chase stood there listening.

"So you got thrown out?" The Prince of Zandar asked Chase.

"Yep. Wasn't a pretty sight." Chase said. "Glad it's over."

"Yeah." Phillip replied.

The End. So what do you think? Did you like it or not? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
